


(standalone fic, prequel) Yuzuru to Kare no Saidai no Ai (Yuzuru and his Greatest Love)

by aegicheezu



Series: Yuzuru and his Seimei [1]
Category: Figure Skating RPF, Olympics RPF, Onmyouji | The Yin-Yang Master (Movies), Pyeongchang 2018 - Fandom
Genre: 2018 Winter Olympics, Age Difference, Dom/sub Undertones, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Height Differences, Implied Sexual Content, Japanese Mythology & Folklore, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Praise Kink, Romance, Slow Burn, Winter Olympics, figure skating, pyeongchang 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 18:13:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13769736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aegicheezu/pseuds/aegicheezu
Summary: Yuzuru Hanyu nervously awaits his very first meeting with Mansai Nomura, the venerated Kyōgen actor and film star. Together, they will design his costume for a very special skating routine. Will Yuzuru be able to keep his schoolboy crush on the older man a secret?





	(standalone fic, prequel) Yuzuru to Kare no Saidai no Ai (Yuzuru and his Greatest Love)

**Author's Note:**

> Note: takes place in 2015. Yuzuru is 21, Mansai is 49 and unmarried.

Yuzuru Hanyu was 7 years old when he fell in love with the Abe no Seimei that he saw on film. Growing up, though, he had always been fascinated by the folk tales surrounding the ancient magician; much to his parent’s annoyance, the only bedtime stories he’d ever wanted to hear were about Seimei. He read as many books about him as he could get his hands on; even begging his family to take summer trips to the shrine dedicated to him just so he could pray there. So, when two films about the most famous sorcerer in Japanese history came out, it’s no surprise that Yuzuru watched them over and over again.

From the moment the actor playing Seimei stepped onto the screen, the young Yuzuru fell irreversibly in love. Now, he was 21 years old – his youthful obsession with Nomura Mansai had grown from simply watching the Onmyoji films on a loop to following his illustrious stage acting career and tv appearances, no matter how small.

Though his adoration for the older man did take up considerable real estate in his heart, Yuzuru had another great love; skating. One morning, a year ago now, it occurred to him as clear as the morning light that slipped through his window – he would skate a tribute to Abe no Seimei.

*

Yuzuru lay on his bed and sketched. His expression serious, he flipped back and forth between three images of Mansai’s costumes for the film. _Which one…?_ He wondered _. I can’t have anything baggy or that can catch my skates. How can I turn these robes into a skating outfit…? I can’t meet him with nothing prepared, I would die…_

His heart skipped a beat just thinking of finally meeting his idol. A few weeks ago, he begged his Japanese manager and Canadian coach to somehow set up a meeting with Mansai, who, to his utter bliss, accepted almost immediately. They had not yet set up a date for the meeting, but that wouldn’t matter if he had nothing prepared. Yuzuru sighed. _I’m not going to screw up this chance,_ he resolved. _I want to make you smile._

*

His phone began to vibrate next to his ear, waking him from his nap. He’d fallen asleep on his sketches again. Eyes still tired, he did not check to see who was calling.

“Hello?” his voice a little raspy.

“Hello, is this Hanyu-san?” a smooth voice asked from across the line. Yuzuru’s eyes widened instantly. _That voice! I know it!_

“Mansai-san!” he exclaimed, sitting bolt-upright. “I wasn’t expecting your call!” he bent his head, even though he was alone in his room. “It’s such an honor, sir! What can I do for you?” Yuzuru’s heart nearly leapt from his mouth. Mansai laughed gently at the young man’s excitement.

“Hanyu-san,” he began, “I believe we have an important meeting to set up, don’t we?” more laughter. “I thought I would call you myself and set it up, instead of having my manager do it; I don’t like to follow stuffy protocol, after all it’s you and I that will be working together, right?” Yuzuru smiled, and ran a nervous hand through his hair. _He wanted to talk to me, himself?_

Yuzuru blushed a bright red. “That’s so kind of you, Mansai-san!” he gushed. “I’m so excited to meet you at last.”

“And I, you,” the older man replied earnestly. “Japan’s national treasure on the ice.”

Yuzuru smiled. “You really think so, Mansai-san?”

“Of course. It’s me that should be excited to meet you, dear boy. And of course, I am.”

 _I can’t believe this is actually happening,_ Yuzuru thought. _Is this a dream? He is so kind!_ He couldn’t seem to think of what to say. He swallowed hard, and shook the cobwebs out of his mind. “Mansai-san, when would you like to have our meeting?”

“Oh, maybe next week? If that’s alright with you and your coach, of course.”

“I’ll talk to him right away!” Yuzuru exclaimed. Mansai laughed. _Even his laugh is beautiful,_ Yuzuru gushed. _I can’t believe my ears…_ “Mansai-san, I really am so looking forward to meeting you at last…”

“Hanyu-san,” Mansai’s voice was soft, “I’m so looking forward to meeting you, too.” A pause. “So please don’t worry.”

Yuzuru exhaled, and laughed. “Do I really sound that star-struck, Mansai-san?” He covered his eyes with his free hand, embarrassed. “I’ve been such a fan of yours for so long.”

Mansai laughed good-naturedly again. “Hanyu-san, you’re making me blush. Surely you must know how much of a fan of yours I am, to have agreed to this so quickly?”

“Really, Mansai-san?” Yuzuru swallowed hard. “You have no idea how much it means to me to hear you say that!”

More laughter.

*

**Day of the meeting, Yuzuru’s house**

Stepping out of the shower, Yuzuru turned up the music. He began to sing “Just One More Kiss” at the top of his lungs, bouncing around the room like he was singing on stage himself.

 _Night & night, someone is dancing _  
_Illumination, before long they will sleep_  
_Just one more kiss, when we embrace, the place we are in will be a fanciful metropolis_  
_Just one more kiss, your arched hips  
_ _Swaying in a fleeting love..._

As he belted the lyrics, he spun around on his toes theatrically, pretending he was on the ice. His head swam with hopes and dreams for his meeting with Mansai; singing loudly – and rather off-key – helped relax him; and he’d always loved Buck-Tick. As the song came to an end, he flung himself onto his bed and stared at the ceiling. _It’s really happening today, isn’t it? After so long…_ he glanced over at his desk, where a small poster of the first _Onmyoji_ film was taped to the wall. _I can’t believe I’m going to be sitting across from that handsome face in a matter of hours._ He ran a hand through his still-wet hair and sighed happily.

*

**Day of the meeting, Mansai’s house**

Mansai hummed a favourite tune of his as he buttoned his shirt, readying himself for the meeting. He recalled their earlier phone conversation – _how nervous he sounded!_ Mansai smiled. It had instantly endeared him to the younger man. He glanced at his phone, and, thinking for a moment, he picked it up.

 **NM:** Hanyu-san? It’s Mansai. How are you feeling today?

He shook his head and ruffled his hair. _Perhaps he isn’t awake yet. No matter, I’ll meet with him soon._ He put his phone in his pocket and continued to rummage around his room.

His pocket buzzed.

 **HY:** Mansai-san! You’re so kind to look after me. I’m so excited for our meeting.  
**HY:** I’ve been looking forward to it.

Mansai smiled.

 **NM:** it will be fun. I’m sure we’ll accomplish a lot.

 **HY:** thank you again, for agreeing. It’s been a childhood dream of mine.

Mansai scrunched his face, confused.

 **NM:** to meet me?

 **HY:** yes! I’ve admired you so much, since I was a child. Today, I feel like I’m achieving a goal.

Mansai was touched. He smiled, shaking his head. _How strange this life is,_ he thought. _That we become so precious to others without even knowing._

*

They had settled on a small coffee shop to meet; neither Mansai nor Yuzuru had wanted to hold the meeting in a stuffy conference room, to the annoyance of their respective managers. “This is a big deal for him,” Mansai had chastised his manager, “and he’s already so nervous and excited. I don’t want to put him off. This is supposed to be fun,” he’d said. “I’m putting my foot down. Let’s meet wherever he says he wants.”

Mansai was the first to arrive, so he selected a table near the back, away from prying eyes. He ordered a coffee and requested a selection of French cakes be brought to the table once Brian and Yuzuru arrived. He sat facing the door, so he could spot them when they arrived. Thankfully, he didn’t have long to wait; within a few minutes, he saw Yuzuru’s smiling face. He met the young man’s gaze, waved him over, and stood up to greet him.

“Hanyu-san, it’s such a pleasure to meet you at last,” he said, offering his hand and lowering his head. Yuzuru took Mansai’s hand in his and followed suit.

“Mansai-san,” his voice was shaking, but excited. “It’s such an honor!” He raised his head and met Mansai’s eyes.

Mansai laughed softly. “Please, sit.” He shook hands with Brian, and introduced himself in English.

Once they had made themselves comfortable in the booth, the waitress brought over a variety of cakes. Yuzuru’s eyes lit up at the assortment, making Mansai chuckle. “Please, eat as much as you want,” he slid the slice of strawberry shortcake in front of the young man. “I’ve been here before,” he continued, “they’re known for their French cakes. So, I bought us some. I hope that’s alright with your coach?” He looked over at Brian.

“Everything looks delicious,” Brian replied in Japanese. “Please, eat.” He eyed the mille-feuille. “I think I’ll try this one!”

Laughter.

*

Time had passed quickly and easily between the men. It didn’t take long for Yuzuru’s nerves to melt away in the presence of the older man, despite how star-struck he had been. Truthfully, he was proud of how well he was handling the whole situation – though, he was still resolved to ask him for an autograph upon parting, just like a fan.

For the most part, Brian simply watched and didn’t say much – his Japanese was still not perfect, so he left it to Yuzuru to translate periodically. He was content to sit back and watch his student hold his own and lead the discussion about his costume design.

“Mansai-san, these are the designs I’ve come up with,” Yuzuru said, producing them from a folder. “They took me ages, please excuse their quality.” He reverently lay them side by side on the table, and slid them towards Mansai.

“These are beautiful, Hanyu-san,” Mansai said softly. He scanned each of them, noting the traces of carbon fingerprints where Yuzuru had smudged the edges. “If you were not a figure skater, I’d have you designing my wardrobe.”

“Do you like them?” Yuzuru asked hopefully.

“I love them,” Mansai replied earnestly. “You’ve really done a good job distilling Seimei’s robes. I’m impressed.”

“Mansai-san, you’re too kind,” Yuzuru fought the rising blush in his neck. “But… please be honest, what improvements would you make? Here,” he handed the older man a pencil, “please, go ahead.”

“Let’s see…” he paused, thinking for a moment, scanning the portrait. _I really can’t see anything I’d want to change… but if it makes him smile, I’ll do it. He wants us to work together, after all._ “Let’s perhaps add some gold thread, through here,” he gently sketched over the design, careful not to obscure the original. “I think the gold will catch the light well, and it will make you shine.” He looked up at Yuzuru, who blushed. Mansai smiled. “And here,” he circled the hands, “wear black gloves.”

“Why, Mansai-san?” Yuzuru asked.

“Because it’s cold on the ice,” he smiled, “and if you wear black gloves against this white robe, your gestures will stand out.”

 _I hadn’t thought of that,_ Yuzuru pondered. “I wanted to work with you on my hand movements, actually,” he added, feeling slightly more at ease seeing how Mansai seemed to care about the details. “I want the audience to feel like I am casting spells while I circle on the ice,” he explained. “Would you teach me what to do?”

Mansai looked at the young man from over the rim of his coffee mug. “Of course,” he replied. “It will be a joy to watch you skate in person.” He held Yuzuru’s gaze for a beat longer than usual, smiling.

Yuzuru felt his heartbeat quicken every second Mansai watched him. It was not an unwelcome feeling; he smiled back.

*

The meeting had gone better than Yuzuru could have hoped; they parted ways after agreeing to meet again in a few weeks to go over fabrics and colours; Brian and Mansai had laughed and teased Yuzuru a little for being so particular, but Mansai’s eyes had been soft and kind. “It’s your costume,” he’d said, patting the young man’s hand. “what do you think Abe no Seimei would say about it?”

Yuzuru explained everything to Brian on the train back to the practice rink. Satisfied with how productive the meeting had been, his coach allowed him to shave his practice time in half and go home early to rest. His whole body felt like an electric current was running through it; he had finally met his idol after so many years – _how kind he is in person! And so much more handsome than I’d expected… just sitting across from him made my heart stop._

Lying on his bed and kicking his legs up to stretch them, he held his toes with his hands. He counted to ten slowly, then lowered each leg in turn. His phone lay next to his ear, softly playing “Taboo” by Buck-Tick. Listening to the lyrics, he recalled his time towards the end of high school, wanting to try and grow his hair long just like Atsushi. That dream didn’t last long – _I had no idea how annoying long hair would be! Shame though,_ he mused, _it made Atsushi look so beautiful. I thought it would make me handsome like him._

Suddenly, his phone began to vibrate, startling him. He turned his head and scrunched his face to see who it was.

 **NM:** today was a lot of fun. I really enjoyed meeting with you, Hanyu-san.

Yuzuru’s heart leapt. He thought a moment before replying.

 **HY:** Please, Mansai-san, call me Yuzuru.

 **NM:** Alright then, Yuzuru.  
**NM:** How are you feeling about today? My changes weren’t too much?

 **HY:** Not at all. I really liked being able to discuss the designs with you. I’m looking forward to meeting again in a few weeks.

Yuzuru ran a hand through his hair as he lay on the bed, staring at the screen, watching the text bubble.

 **NM:** You’re not going back to Toronto again soon, are you?

 **HY:** No, not for a while. I think I plan on staying in Japan for a few more months. I’ve been homesick.

 **NM:** That’s good. You can never really replace your home, can you?  
**NM:** If you like, we could have lunch together some time.

Yuzuru smiled.

 **HY:** just the two of us?  
**HY:** I’d love that, actually. I have so much I’d like to talk to you about.

 **NM:** Really?  
**NM:** Like what?

 **HY:** I’ve been a big fan of yours for so long.  
**HY:** I would love to ask you about Seimei.

 **NM:** That sounds like fun.  
**NM:** You know, we don’t have to stand on ceremony. Text me any time. I enjoyed our conversations today.

 **HY:** Mansai-san, can I ask you a question?

 **NM:** Yes, Yuzuru?

Yuzuru took a deep breath before pressing ‘send.’

 **HY:** Can we be friends?

He watched the other man’s text bubble.

 **NM:** After today, I thought we already were.  

Yuzuru’s smile grew wide.

 **NM:** You should rest now; didn’t you have practice right after our meeting?

 **HY:** You have a good memory!  
**HY:** Brian let me go home early. I’m going to have a nap later though, I guess I am tired.

 **NM:** You’ve worked hard today.  
**NM:** When is your next practice?  
**NM:** Would it be alright if I came to watch you?

Yuzuru’s heart stopped. _He wants to come and see me skate?_

 **HY:** It’s in two days. You’d really come all that way just to see me skate?

 **NM:** If you’d allow me, I’d love to.

 **HY:** Of course!

 **NM:** It’s a date, then. Now, rest well. Okay?

 **HY:** I will. See you soon!

Yuzuru turned over and buried his face in his pillow, hardly able to believe what had happened. He curled his toes and kicked his legs up and down, excited.

*

**Two days later: Yuzuru’s practice rink**

**HY:** I’ll see you in the stands today, right?

 **NM:** Of course.  
**NM:** I brought you something sweet to eat for afterwards, too.

 **HY:** Let’s eat it together!

 **NM:** Alright. See you on the ice, Yuzuru. Do your best!

 **HY:** Because you’re here today, I will.

Yuzuru smiled and tucked his phone away into his bag. He walked out of the locker room holding the cd player in one hand. _Can I really do this?_ He wondered. _I’m going to dance for Abe no Seimei himself, watching me in the stands. Don’t screw this up, Yuzuru._

He slid onto the ice and balanced the cd player on the boards. Selecting the music, he asked Brian to press play once he assumed his starting pose. He saw Mansai out of the corner of his eye sitting a few rows back from the boards; he bent his head, waving hello. Mansai waved back, and raised a thumbs-up, smiling. Yuzuru skated to the center of the rink, and raised his hands. He nodded towards Brian, who pressed ‘play.’

*

 _Do your best,_ Mansai found himself wishing. _Don’t be so nervous. You’ll do great._ His hands folded in his lap, he craned his neck to better watch the young man. As soon as the theme from his film began to play, Yuzuru’s entire body seemed to change. It was as though the music was coming from him, rather than from the small cd player. _How strange,_ Mansai observed, _it’s like I’m hearing the song for the first time. This is how it’s meant to sound._ He watched every curve and turn Yuzuru made, and found himself holding his breath every time his skates left the ice. Mansai’s mouth dropped when Yuzuru landed two quad jumps in a row, seemingly effortlessly. His practice costume, skintight and all black, contrasted with the white of the ice, was mesmerizing. _I don’t want to blink,_ Mansai thought, _I don’t want to miss a moment._

He was almost disappointed when the music stopped and Yuzuru struck his final pose, arms extended and face upturned, proud. Mansai couldn’t help but shoot up out of his seat and applaud, making Brian laugh. Yuzuru, breathless, skated towards the boards for a word with Brian. Brian turned to where Mansai sat and motioned for him to join them.

“That was amazing,” Mansai said, looking at the young man. “You make it look so easy.”

Yuzuru laughed, blushing. His eyes downcast, he replied, “Thank you. I was nervous to dance this routine for you, Mansai-san.”

“Whatever for? You did a wonderful job.”

Yuzuru looked up and met Mansai’s eyes. “Because you’re Abe no Seimei!” He smiled. “This song is all about you. It’s for you.”

Mansai smiled warmly. “Yuzuru,” he patted the young man’s shoulder. “It was a beautiful routine.” _I’m proud of you,_ he thought. “It was like I was watching Seimei himself on the ice.”

“Really?” Yuzuru’s eyes sparkled at the praise. “Mansai-san, coming from you…” he smiled brightly. “that means so very much to me…”

“Yuzuru,” Mansai kept his hand on the other man’s shoulder and squeezed. “I’m really looking forward to making your dream come true.” He suddenly remembered himself, and produced a slice of cake from his bag. “I brought this for you,” he said, presenting it to Yuzuru. “It’s from that café,” he explained, “you’d mentioned that it was your favourite of all the different ones we tried.”

Brian shot a confused look at Yuzuru. “What’s he saying? Translate for me!” he asked, his voice a comical stage whisper, making all three men laugh.

*

 **HY:** Thank you so much again for coming to watch me, I know how busy you must be these days.

 **NM:** I enjoyed every moment. You really were beautiful on the ice, today.

 **HY:** Mansai-san, you’re too kind to me. I definitely messed up a few times.

 **NM:** Not that I could see!  
**NM:** Seeing you practice in person, it really was a pleasure. I’d love to come more often.

 **HY:** I would really like that, Mansai-san. It’s good motivation for me to keep doing my best.

 **NM:** Good. I look forward to seeing more of your best, Yuzuru.  
**NM:** it’s late now. Get some rest, my Little Seimei.

 **HY:** I will! See you soon.

Mansai put the phone down next to him on the bed. He rubbed his tired eyes and ran a hand through his hair, sighing. _How strange,_ he mused, _that I should come to grow so attached to this young man after so briefly meeting him. I’m in for a world of trouble, aren’t I? I’m already bringing him sweet things…_ he shook his head, smirking at himself.

*

A week had passed; Yuzuru found himself unable to sleep well unless he spent a few minutes texting Mansai back and forth. It had become almost automatic; they wrote each other about the weather, or a funny scene on a sitcom. _It’s like we’ve been friends for a long time,_ already, he mused one morning. _If I could tell my 7-year-old self that this man would become such a treasured friend of mine… I’d never have believed it._

 **HY:** I’m going to skate at the rink again tomorrow, Mansai-san. Do you have some time for me?

 **NM:** Of course. Have you made many changes to the routine?

 **HY:** Just a few. I’m testing out some hand movements, it would be helpful if you could give me some advice about it.

 **NM:** I’d be happy to.

Yuzuru’s heartbeat began to quicken. He took a deep breath before typing his next question.

 **HY:** Brian won’t be with me tomorrow, so he won’t make me practice forever. Do you want to get dinner, afterwards?

His eyes glued to the screen, he watched the other man’s text bubble. He found himself holding his breath until he texted back.

 **NM:** I would love to have dinner with you, Yuzuru. It will be nice, just the two of us.  
**NM:** Do you have anywhere in mind?

Yuzuru exhaled comically, relieved that Mansai had accepted. _Why am I so nervous…? It’s just dinner, isn’t it?_ Though, he knew in his heart that wasn’t quite true.

 **HY:** There’s a small noodle shop near the rink, I always go there for food after a hard practice. It’s delicious.

 **NM:** Sounds great. I’ll see you tomorrow, then?

 **HY:** At 4. You’re sure you’re not busy?

 **NM:** I’ll always make time for you, my Little Seimei.

Yuzuru blushed hard. _He’s teasing me… though, I’m not sure I mind it._

 **HY:** It’s settled then! Goodnight, Mansai-san.

 **NM:** Goodnight, Yuzuru. Sleep well.

 _I always do, once I’ve said goodnight to you,_ he thought. _I won’t tell him that, though. I’ll keep that to myself._

*

Yuzuru struck his finishing pose in time with the final note of the song. Breathless, he looked over at Mansai, standing by the boards. His face was sparkling, and he applauded. Yuzuru skated over to the boards to see Mansai.

“How was that?” he asked, catching his breath. He rested his gloved hands on the board’s edge, and paused the cd. Mansai smiled, eyes glittering. He rested a hand on top of Yuzuru’s.

“You were fantastic,” he said warmly. “I don’t know very much about skating, but… you were beautiful.” He left his hand where it was; Yuzuru did not move. The men looked at each other for a moment longer; Yuzuru fought the blush that rose in his cheeks. He smiled.

“Did you see the changes I made, with my gestures?” He slid his hands out from under Mansai’s, and immediately regretted it – the warmly of the other man’s skin evaporated. “I added this,” he made a sign with his fingers, “at the beginning and the end.” He scanned Mansai’s face for recognition. “Was it too fast? Did you miss it?”

Mansai laughed. “I might have been paying more attention to your footwork,” he sighed, “why don’t you rest a moment, then do it again? I promise I’ll only watch your hands, this time.” He rummaged in his bag and produced a water bottle. “Here, I brought you this. The lady at the shop told me that this bottle keeps your drinks ice-cold. Have some.”

Yuzuru smiled brightly. “You didn’t have to bring me anything!” he took the bottle and bent his head in thanks; Mansai looked on lovingly. “Thank you, Mansai-san. I’ll treasure it.” He took a long sip of water, and sighed theatrically. “It’s delicious, thank you.”

“It’s just water!” Mansai laughed. “It’s nothing special, really.”

“Maybe it tastes special. Because it’s from you.” Yuzuru winked comically. Mansai laughed, and turned away to hide the blush that began to creep up his neck. _Don’t look at me like that, with your cute face…!_

Yuzuru took another sip. “I’ll do the routine once more, Mansai-san. You’re not going to be bored of it?”

Mansai shook his head. “Never, my dear boy.” He patted Yuzuru’s shoulder and left his hand there, gently squeezing. “I’ll pay more attention to your hand gestures this time.”

Yuzuru smiled and skated away to the center of the ice, striking his starting position. He nodded over at Mansai, who pressed ‘play.’

 _It’s so hard to only focus on your hands,_ he thought, trying not to break his concentration. _I want to look at all of you… you’re like a spirit, on the ice. Floating delicately, music flowing from you… how can I not be utterly enraptured with you?_

Though it was difficult, Mansai managed to pay attention to the young man’s hand gestures. _He really is just like Seimei,_ he observed. _Like he’s casting a spell on me… focus, Mansai! He needs you to be serious._ He shook his head, and tried to focus. _How beautiful he is, almost weightlessly gliding on the ice…_

It was difficult, but Mansai managed to pay attention to all the different hand gestures Yuzuru made, and wrote quick notes. _He’s expecting me to have done at least this… I don’t want to disappoint him._ When the music finished, Yuzuru hit his final pose triumphantly, with exact movements. Mansai turned off the music and waved the young man over, smiling brightly. “If it’s possible,” he said, beaming, “you looked even more beautiful that time around. You make it look so easy.”

Yuzuru’s eyes sparkled. “Really, Mansai-san?” He grasped the boards tightly, leaning close to the other man. “I’m so happy!” He kept his face just close enough to Mansai’s that the older man could feel his fast breathing. Mansai moved imperceptibly backwards, trying not to be flustered by how close their faces were. Yuzuru didn’t notice, though, and instead moved even closer, now leaning on the boards with his elbows, chin in his hands. “Mansai-san,” he sing-songed, energy high after his routine, “can we take a break, now?”

Mansai smiled and moved to open the hinged door. “Of course,” he said theatrically, extending an arm and acting like a butler, “come right this way and sit down with me.”

Laughter.

Yuzuru waddled to the benches, skates still on. Mansai sat next to him, leaving room for the young man to prop his feet up. Yuzuru bent forward to undo the laces on his skates. “Oh, let me,” Mansai said, “You sit back.”

Yuzuru nodded, exhaling. “That might have been my best one so far, I think,” he mused, breathless. He watched Mansai take his foot onto his lap, resting the heavy skate on his thigh. Unbidden, his heart began to race. Mansai smiled at him, and began to unlace his skate.

“I think you’re right, Yuzuru.” He nodded. “I have some notes about your hand movements,” he began, eyes focused intently on the young man’s skates. “Let’s go over them together, once you’ve rested a little.”

Yuzuru swallowed hard. “Okay,” he said softly. “Thank you.” He focused on how delicately Mansai unwrapped the laces of his skate, loosening the ties. He concentrated on how his foot felt in the other man’s hands; how the warmth of Mansai’s thigh seemed to travel from the heel of his foot right through to his whole body. Mansai carefully slipped the first skate off, and held on to Yuzuru’s foot, keeping it on his thigh.

“There,” he said softly, “that’s the first one. Give me your other,” he smiled, and let go of Yuzuru’s foot. He lifted his other leg, and Mansai placed his skate onto his thigh again, repeating the process. Yuzuru’s heart beat was so fast, he worried that Mansai might hear it. _Isn’t this too intimate…?_ He wondered. _When was the last time anyone did this for me…?_

Once Mansai had finished, he looked up at Yuzuru and smiled. “There,” he said. “Feels good to be out of those things after a long practice, doesn’t it?”

Yuzuru nodded, smiling. “Thank you,” he said, suddenly unable to look the older man in the eye. If he noticed Yuzuru’s sudden sheepishness, Mansai didn’t call attention to it.

“Come, my dear boy.” He stood up, and extended a hand to the young man. “Go shower and change, and then let me buy you something delicious to eat. You’ve worked hard.”

Yuzuru met Mansai’s eyes at last, and his heart fluttered. “Yes,” he said smiling. “Let’s do that. I won’t be long!” They walked together to the entrance of the locker room, and before Yuzuru turned to go in, he took Mansai’s hand for a brief moment, squeezing it and smiling wide. “Thank you for today,” he said earnestly, before disappearing into the locker room.

Mansai was left standing there, almost stunned. He looked at his hand, and brought it to his cheek.

 _Oh dear,_ Mansai chastised himself, _you really are smitten, aren’t you?_

*

The pair exited the rink and walked over to the noodle shop. The air was cooler now, and Yuzuru found himself walking close enough to the other man that the sleeves of their jackets rustled together as they walked. As they neared the restaurant, Yuzuru excitedly slipped his arm in Mansai’s, and pulled him towards the entrance.

“Here it is!” he beamed. “Have you been here before?”

Mansai laughed. “No, I’ve never been here before.” Warmth from where their arms linked spread through his whole body. He slipped his arm away from Yuzuru’s and placed his hand on the small of the young man’s back, inviting him to go first. “Shall we?” he smiled.

They sat down at a table near the back, the bartender recognizing his regular patron and bringing the pair a complementary beer each.

“What do you want to eat today?” Mansai asked kindly. “It’s on me.”

“I always have the pork belly udon,” Yuzuru pointed to the item on Mansai’s menu. “You should try it.”

Mansai smiled. “Alright, that sounds delicious.” He waved the attendant over and ordered two pork belly udon with a side of tempura vegetables to share.

While they waited for their food to arrive, Mansai took his notes from his coat pocket. “I don’t have many changes to suggest,” he said, “but I did notice one or two things I think will improve your choreography.” Yuzuru munched happily on a piece of fried lotus root, nodding for Mansai to continue. “When you extend your arms at the beginning, do this with your fingers on your right hand, and touch your lips,” he took his index, middle, and pinky finger and pointed them up, his thumb holding his ring finger down. “Your left hand should be held up in the air.”

Yuzuru nodded. “Like I’m casting one of your spells,” he noted softly.

Mansai smiled. “Exactly. It makes the audience feel like magic is about to happen.”

The men looked at each other for a moment, suddenly very aware of their legs touching under the table.

*

Two hours passed easily between the men. Yuzuru looked at his watch, suddenly concerned by the time. “You don’t have to go, do you, Mansai-san? I’ve kept you for so many hours today already…”

“I have nowhere to be,” he replied, sipping his third beer. “Are you terribly tired?” he scanned Yuzuru’s expression. “I know a small bar that’s not very far from here, they sometimes have live performances.”

Yuzuru smiled. “I could use a night off,” he stretched in his seat. “Shall we go?” He met the older man’s eyes and thought he noticed something different in the way he was looking at him.

Mansai nodded and motioned for the bill, paying for them both.

“Thank you for dinner,” Yuzuru said as the men stepped into the cool evening air. “You know, Mansai-san, sometimes I have to pinch myself when I think about all of this.”

“Oh?” Mansai asked. “Whatever for?” he looked at the young man and bumped his shoulder playfully.

“Didn’t you ever have an idol, growing up? Someone you loved?” Yuzuru looked back at Mansai, suddenly realizing his indirect confession. _Oh no,_ he panicked. _Please don’t say anything…_

Mansai thought for a moment, looking up at the sky. “You know, it’s rather silly to say it out loud, actually, but I did have an idol, growing up. Someone I loved very much. I desperately wanted to be like him, even though we weren’t that far apart in age.”

“Really?” Yuzuru pressed. “Who?”

“Promise not to tell anyone?” Mansai teased. “You won’t believe me when I tell you.”

“Why’s that?” Yuzuru felt a chill; he linked arms with the older man. _Don’t slip away from me,_ he found himself begging. _Touching you like this…_

“Because he and I are so entirely different,” he replied matter-of-factly, squeezing Yuzuru’s arm in his for emphasis. “He was a very popular singer, a little before your time I’m afraid.”

“Go on, tell me who it was!” Yuzuru sing-songed as they neared the bar, its neon lights glowing in the evening darkness.

“You’ve listened to Buck-Tick, I hope?” Mansai asked. “The lead singer, Atsushi… I thought he was the most handsome and charismatic person I’d ever laid my eyes on.” He sighed, looking up at the moon again. “It’s silly, isn’t it?”

Yuzuru laughed. _How funny! That he and I should have the same taste…_ he smiled up at Mansai, who made a face at Yuzuru for laughing at him. “I told you not to laugh at me!” he joked, “now you’ve hurt my feelings!”

“I’m sorry, Mansai-san,” Yuzuru replied, composing himself. “It’s just that I, too,” he squeezed Mansai’s arm, “he’s one of my favourite singers.”

Mansai grinned warmly. “How funny,” he mused. “That we have the same taste in men,” he slowed his pace. “Here it is!” He pointed to the bar’s entrance.

“Let’s go!” Yuzuru playfully tugged at Mansai’s sleeve.

The bar was dimly lit and comfortable; bar stools and tables were instead replaced with soft velvet lounge chairs and leather couches. There was a small stage set up with a drum set and amplifiers – “looks like we’ve come on a good night!” Yuzuru said. They found a seat near the back of the bar, away from the rest of the patrons; though, it was dark enough that neither man was in danger of being recognized. Mansai ordered more drinks for them, and they sat together comfortably, thighs touching on the small couch. For a while, the pair didn’t say much; simply drank in comfortable silence watching the various amateur acts.

Then, Yuzuru’s eyes widened, a thought popping into his head. “Mansai-san,” he asked, “what’s your favourite Buck-Tick song?”

Mansai looked at the young man and made a face, thinking about his answer. “Hmm,” he hummed, “I have far too many. When I was younger, I used to sing along to Just One More Kiss. I really loved that song.”

“No way!” Yuzuru was surprised. “That’s one of my favorites, too. I sing it all the time.”

“Really?” Mansai smiled. “The sound of angels, the whispers of demons, a sweet kiss in the moonlight…” he sang softly.

“The murmuring of the glimmer I won’t attain, I want you to love me…” Yuzuru carried on, looking at Mansai. For a moment, neither man said anything, only looking at each other. Suddenly very aware of himself, Yuzuru stared down at his hands. Mansai smiled.

 _Oh dear,_ he thought. _Could it be, he’s looking at me differently…?_ He decided to be bold, and rested a gentle hand on the young man’s thigh.

“Yuzuru,” he said softly. “Is everything okay?”

He rested an arm against the back of the couch; instinctively, Yuzuru leaned into the other man’s frame. He looked up at Mansai, stars in his eyes. “Mansai-san…” he said softly. “Is this really alright?”

Mansai felt a lump in his throat. _This sweet boy… don’t look at me like that, with your pretty eyes…_ Mansai kept his hand on Yuzuru’s thigh. “Am I wrong, Yuzuru…?” He studied the young man’s expression, wondering if he’d completely misread the evening.

Yuzuru placed his hand on top of Mansai’s where it rested on his leg. “Mansai-san…” he looked down at their hands, and then met his gaze. “I have wanted this for so long, even I did not know it until today…”

Mansai leaned close to Yuzuru and whispered in his ear, “do you want to go somewhere else?” He scanned the young man’s face. “Somewhere quiet?”

Yuzuru nodded, and held fast to Mansai’s coat sleeve as they exited the bar and walked out into the evening air. _How cute he is…_ Mansai noted. They wandered into a side-street, free from prying eyes.

“Mansai-san,” Yuzuru said softly, “is this really… alright…?” Stepping closer, he looked into the older man’s eyes, searchingly. He slid his hand into Mansai’s and laced their fingers together, watching for a reaction. Mansai smiled warmly, and drew him close, curling his hand around the back of Yuzuru’s neck and stroking gently with his thumb. Yuzuru sighed into the other man’s chest.

“Yuzuru,” Mansai whispered, “it’s alright. I, too…” his other arm wrapped around Yuzuru’s waist, he held him close. _I don’t want to let you go…_

Yuzuru looked up at Mansai and tentatively pressed a kiss to his lips. “Mansai-san…” he whispered against his lips, “you…”

“Yuzuru,” he replied, “my Little Seimei… how quickly I’ve come to treasure you.” Glancing quickly around to ensure their privacy, Mansai took Yuzuru’s face in his hands and kissed him, deep and gentle. Yuzuru felt as though a thousand fireworks were exploding in his heart. _This is really happening… how many years have I been in love with you…?_

“Mansai-san…” Yuzuru breathed. He rested a hand at Mansai’s chest, slipping underneath the button seam. _Soft,_ he noted. _Like him…_

“Please, Yuzuru… don’t be so formal with me, not now…” He pressed their foreheads together. “My name is Takeshi.”

Yuzuru looked up at Mansai and hugged him tightly. “Takeshi,” he repeated, voice muffled by the other man’s jacket. “Don’t leave me alone tonight… please…”

Mansai took Yuzuru’s chin in his hand and kissed his nose. “Come home with me,” he said, and smiled. “We can sing songs together until the sun comes up.”

*

Some time later, the moon had risen high in the night sky, casting a silver glow on everything its light touched. Yuzuru rolled his head onto Mansai’s chest, and sighed happily.

“Takeshi,” he cooed, “Takeshi. Wake up.” The older man inhaled, his eyes fluttering open. He stretched his arms out and then curled them around Yuzuru, bringing him in close.

“What is it?” Mansai asked, his voice soft. He ran a hand through Yuzuru’s hair, messy from their earlier activities. He kissed Yuzuru’s nose.

“I’m so happy.” He nestled into the crook of Mansai’s neck, and sighed. “I’m so lucky.”

“My Little Seimei,” Mansai purred, “I am so glad to have met you.” He stroked Yuzuru’s bare back gently with his long fingers, soothing the young man. “I did not know how dear you would become to me, so quickly. I am the lucky one.”

“Just one more kiss…” Yuzuru tilted his head up and pressed his lips to the older man’s. Mansai sighed, and sunk into Yuzuru’s embrace.

*

*

*

*

Mansai and Yuzuru together for an interview on their collaboration:

 

 


End file.
